


a park day

by madnessiseverything



Series: the pevensies as observed by others [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Margaret helps two children retrieve a coat in the park.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: the pevensies as observed by others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	a park day

**Author's Note:**

> so this series is entirely self-indulgent and will contain all my ficlets that view the pevensies from an outsider's perspective with varying amounts of impact. enjoy tiny peter and susan in the park!

It was a lovely autumn day, just perfect for a stroll in the park. Margaret, her blue coat wrapped tightly around her frame, let the tension of the morning bleed out of her breath by breath. The leaves were a wide array of oranges, yellows and reds on the trees. The park lanes were covered in older leaves. It was dry for once, leaving Margaret’s steps steady and without fear of slipping. 

Spotting a free park bench, Margaret settled down and crossed her legs with a satisfied sigh. Her breath came out in small clouds in front of her. She spent some time watching the children dart around the lawns, throwing up leaves and laughing at the shower of colours. Then she pulled up her purse and retrieved her book. While it wasn’t quiet, the park was filled with the sort of background noise that made one more focused instead of less. A dog barked and Margaret lost herself in the pages.

“Pardon me, Miss?” Margaret looked up from her book in surprise. A young boy, maybe around five years old at most, was looking up at her with determined eyes. A girl around his age, maybe younger, was hiding behind him, clinging to his elbow. A dirty jacket was draped over her shoulders, while the boy stood in the autumn chill with only his shirt.

“Hello there,” Margaret said with a bright smile. The boy relaxed somewhat. “Can I help you two?” 

The boy nodded. “Su lost her coat, Miss.” He stepped slightly to the side, and Margaret followed his pointing finger to a red coat hanging in some branches behind the bench. “We can’t reach,” the boy added and Margaret gave the two of them another smile. 

“Not to worry, I should be able to get it for you.” Margaret marked her place in the book and stood up at once. The children’s eyes brightened.

“Would you please?” The boy blinked up at her with hope and Margaret marvelled at the politeness of the boy. Her sister's son certainly could learn from him.  _ He must be a dream for his parents _ , she thought and moved towards the tree. The coat was well within her reach, and Margaret gently untangled it from the bare branches. 

It was clearly a well-worn piece of clothing. The elbows were mended, and the bottom seams were redone in a newer thread than the rest.  _ Perhaps a hand-me-down _ , Margaret mused as she moved back around the bench. She held out the coat. The boy eagerly grabbed it and immediately turned to the girl - presumably Su-, who hastily removed the jacket she was wearing and exchanged it for the red coat. The boy shrugged on the jacket and turned back to Margaret. 

“Thank you very much, Miss,” he said earnestly. 

“Thank you,” added Su and Margaret bent down slightly to meet their eyes more directly.

“You’re welcome. I am glad to help!” 

The boy nodded and grabbed Su’s hand. “Come on, Su.” Su hesitantly waved at Margaret, and the two children turned away, ambling up the path towards the street. Margaret, worried about two kids this young wandering the park alone, kept an eye on them. They walked with determination, not looking lost the slightest. She was relieved to see a pregnant woman with a baby on her arm walking into the park. The children seemed to speed up towards the woman and she, in turn, appeared relieved to find them. Margaret relaxed and sat back down on the park bench. 

_ What lovely children _ , she thought and opened her book back up.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter).


End file.
